That's my boy!
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Spider-man finally proposes to Batgirl! yippee! Months later, they have a bouncing boy. Not baby. Just bouncing.( Not tied to my stories in any way. THIS is for a friend.)


"HA HA HA HAAA!" The Joker cackled, squirting acid at Batgirl as the Green goblin circled around them to fight Spidey, who was currently punching the villain repeatedly. Batgirl decided to put in a bit of pain to her enemy too, Y'know, the one that caused her to become crippled.

Of course, you're probably wondering how she's standing,running,leaping,etc.

Well, after 'The killing Joke incident', Barbara had become depressed. Luckily, she wasn't Depressed to the point where she couldn't help fight crime. After encouraging Spider-Man not to hang around her wheelchair worrying his head off about her, she became: Oracle. Her main job back then was to give heroes information and locations on criminals. Recently, Batman had invented mechanical leg braces that wirelessly connected with her brain. She could walk again.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than draw on buildings?" Spider-Man dodged a punch from goblin, who said:

"I was ROBBING the bank. He's the idiot who wanted to draw on it."

"And what's wrong with painting with kitten and puppy blood? I'm an artist at heart! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker tried to squirt more acid just a Spider-Man attached a webline to Goblin. The jade villain was thrown into joker and both into the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that wraps up everything." Spidey smirked, after they relocated to another building top.

"Yep. It's good to see you again."

Spidey beamed, gazing at her legs.

"I guess the leg braces are working swell."

"Yep. This has to be the best thing Batman's made. I can run,walk and jump again!"

"That is great!"

"Yeah!..Soo, how's your life going?"

"Same ol'. Bad guys are still stupid. Good thing we got out of college though, huh?" He asked

"Yeah. It's hard to forget sharing a room with your handsome neighborhood Spider-Man." Batgirl's mouth grew into a smirk.

"What can I say? I was cursed to have good looks...and an even greater looking girlfriend."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing!-"

BEEPEEEPEEPEEP!

Batgirl checked her watch's alarm and gasped. "Yikes! We'll have to talk later, in the cave. Wasp gets angry when you don't show up to her parties."

She waved goodbye to him, beginning to walk off. Spider-Man waved back, watching her leap away. When she was out of sight, he pulled out a small, cube like box and hopefully looked at what was inside...

LATER, IN THE BATCAVE...

Barbara sighed, rocking slightly in her wheelchair. She gazed at the wheels, wishing she could wear the Braces all day. She rested her arms on her desk, and her chin on her arms. She plucked a ball on her Newton's cradle and watched them swing back and forth. She had hardly noticed that Alfred had entered, carrying her cheesecake.

She thanked him just as a familiar thwipping sound was heard and Peter landed on the concrete gracefully. Barbara grinned at his face, uncovered by his mask, and gazed at his brown eyes. She could tell he was gazing at her own Sky blue ones.

"Good evening ." Alfred greeted.

"Hi Alfred. I sorta promised Babs that I'd visit her." Peter replied.

"Very good, sir. It has been lonesome for her. I'll leave you two alone." The British butler walked off into the darkness, where the entrance would be. Peter walked over.

"So, whatcha working on, Ms. Poindexter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Just sitting here...waiting for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet I think I'm gonna cry."

He did a pretty funny act of crying, and Babs giggled. Peter settled down later, and the two began talking. Some conversation was about present lives, the other was about food, and the last was about how weird it was to take Sam out of the Transformers films.

"Speaking of movies," Barbara started. "I've got a lot of movies we can watch."

Peter's grin faded slightly. "Uh, okay...Uh, Babs...I,uh, need to ask you something..."

Her playful grin never left. "Sure, what?"

Barbara blinked in befuddlement as Peter kneeled down to one knee. His hand fished around in his pocket.

"Peter..."

His hand resurfaced, caring a small, black cube in it's fingers and Babs gasped when he opened it to her: a platinum Grade A diamond, held in 24k gold was nestled inside. Her hands covered her ruby lips, muffling a surprised gasp.

"Barbara Gordon..." Peter gave an all-too cute smile. "...Will you marry me?"

At first, Barbara could only stare at him with misty eyes. She slowly nodded, and a small, joyful little squeal erupted from her while happy tears fell.

"yes...Yes!Yes!Yes!"

Peter took her in his arms, lifting out of the wheelchair and holding her bridal style. They gazed into each other's eyes,grinning brightly.

"I practiced asking that ALL week."

"Did you now?" Babs seductively smirked.

When Alfred came down, all he could see were two lovers, having fallen asleep in front of Twilight:Breaking dawn. He smiled at seeing Barbara happily and softly snoring against Peter's neck. Peter had an arm wrapped around her waist and the butler couldn't help but notice that he was holding a wedding ring. Alfred still held the smile as he walked out. Batman would find out why Alfred was smiling like that...

Later of course.

:-)


End file.
